


Akari Super Saiyajin

by Gerendo01



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Action, Comedy, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Super Saiyan, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerendo01/pseuds/Gerendo01
Summary: Akari se verá obligada a utilizar todo su poder para rescatar a Sakurako de las garras de la malvada bruja Chinatsu. One-shot.





	Akari Super Saiyajin

He aquí una pequeña fumada que se me ocurrió en el trabajo (sí, me aburro mucho XD)  
No tengo pensado escribir historias largas en mucho tiempo porque la gente no comenta y no vale la pena el tiempo invertido en ellas, pero este es un one-shot muy cortito, por lo que he decidido publicarlo. Espero que os guste (si es que alguien llega a leerlo).

 

* * *

 

 Akari corría con todas sus fuerzas por el cañón. Tenía que llegar lo antes posible a donde estaba Sakurako, secuestrada por la malvada bruja Chinatsu. Finalmente, tras varios minutos de correr, pudo divisar como a medida que se acercaba se concretaba la forma de una jaula con alguien dentro, pudiendo ver ya a una distancia bastante corta, que esa persona era Sakurako.

La prisionera se lanzó rápidamente hacia los barrotes.

-¡Sakurako-chan!

-¡Akkarin!

-¡Tranquila, Sakurako-chan, te sacaré de aquí!

Akari iba a recorrer los pocos metros que quedaban hasta Sakurako, pero justo tras empezar a correr, el suelo tembló, y el nivel del terreno donde estaba la jaula con Sakurako se elevó más de 10 metros.

-¡Sakurako-chan!

-¡Akkariiiiin!

-Akkarin, pobrecita…

Akari vio aparecer entonces, arriba del acantilado que se había formado por el temblor, a la causante de todo, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¡Chinatsu!

-Por fin has venido, Akkarin.

-¡Libera a Sakurako-chan ahora mismo!

-Tranquila, lo haré… Cuando haya acabado contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a matarte, Akkarin.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer esto, Chinatsu?

-Te opones a que pueda gobernar el mundo. Eres una molestia para mis planes, por eso debo borrarte del mapa.

-¿Por qué quieres gobernar el mundo? ¿Qué sentido tiene?

-Poder dar las órdenes que quieras y que todo el mundo te obedezca es gratificador, ¿no crees? Poder estar por encima de las demás personas es lo que desea todo ser humano.

-¡No es verdad! Estar por encima de los demás no es gratificador. Todos somos iguales, sin importar de dónde seamos, qué idioma hablemos, qué religión tengamos o cuáles sean nuestros gustos. ¡Nadie tiene derecho a estar por encima de los demás!

-¿Lo ves? Por eso eres una molestia, Akkarin. Voy a deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas.

Chinatsu creó una bola de electricidad con su mano y se la lanzó a Akari, que la esquivó saltado hacia atrás. Chinatsu no se detuvo y siguió lanzando bolas de electricidad, que a Akari le costaba cada vez más esquivar.

-¿Solo sabes esquivar ataques, Akkarin? Qué patética. Así voy a derrotarte muy fácilmente. – Chinatsu se decidió a lanzar el ataque final, haciendo una pose con sus brazos para eso. – ¡Magia mortal… Skeleton!

Un círculo de energía se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Akari.

- _Ahora…_

La chica esperó hasta que el ataque casi le tocara y entonces dio un gran salto sobrepasando incluso la altura del acantilado, sorprendiendo a la bruja Chinatsu. Aprovechando su sorpresa, Akari hizo aparecer de la nada una varita que brandó al grito de: “¡Super ataque mortal Akkariiiiin!” lanzando los katakanas アッカリ~ン hacia la bruja Chinatsu, impactándole en la cara, lo que la hizo caer al suelo. Chinatsu iba a levantarse, pero se topó con Akari apuntándole a la cara con la varita.

-¡Libera a Sakurako-chan ahora mismo!

Chinatsu no pudo aguantar más y se puso a llorar.

-No… ¡No puedo!

-¿Eh?

-¡No puedo hacerlo!

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que no puedes?

-Yo… No tengo poder para hacer eso…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué significa que no tienes poder?

-Yo… Solo he hecho lo que me ha pedido…

-¿Qué?

-¡Yo solo obedezco órdenes!

-¿Órdenes? ¿De quién?

-Hablas demasiado, Chinatsu…

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron al oír aquella voz. Miraron hacia arriba y pudieron ver encima de una plataforma a una chica de cabellos azules y grandes pechos que las miraba con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡Himawari-sama!

-Eres una bocazas, voy a tener que enseñarte a mantener la boca cerrada.

Himawari lanzó una bola de energía hacia Chinatsu, ante el grito desesperado de la chica, que ya se veía muerta. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que Akari se interpuso entre ella y el ataque, deteniéndolo con la varita.

-¿A… ¿Akkarin?

-¡Huye, Chinatsu!

-Pe… Pero… Yo te iba a matar. ¿Por qué me has salvado?

-Nadie tiene derecho a matar a otra persona. Y todo el mundo puede cambiar. Sé que puedo hacerte volver al buen camino.

-Akkarin…

-¡Huye!

-¡S-Sí!

Haciendo caso a lo que le dijo Akari, Chinatsu salió corriendo de allí.

-Traidora… En fin, ya me ocuparé de ella cuando acabe contigo. – Dijo Himawari tranquilamente con la misma sonrisa de antes.

-¡No te lo permitiré! – Gritó Akari poniéndose en modo defensivo.

-Conmigo no te será tan fácil, Akkarin.

Himawari extendió su mano, con la palma hacia abajo, y la hizo brillar, usando así su magia. Inmediatamente el suelo comenzó a agrietarse, y varios trozos cayeron al vacío. Akari pudo evitar por poco caer con alguno de los trozos, saltando varias veces a otros lugares. Himawari amplió su sonrisa, mostrando los dientes, y aprovechando que Akari estaba ocupada intentando no caer, saltó hacia ella, dispuesta a darle una patada para hacerle caer. Akari la vio venir justo antes de que la golpeara y pudo agarrar la varita con las dos manos para que la patada no le diera a ella, pero el golpe fue fuerte de todos modos, mandándola varios metros atrás. Sin dar tiempo a Akari para reaccionar, Himawari le lanzó otra patada, logrando destruir la varita de la chica, que gritó de sorpresa al verlo.

-¡Prepárate, Akkarin!

Himawari siguió atacándole con patadas que Akari iba esquivando con suma dificultad. Al contrario que Himawari, ella no estaba preparada para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Finalmente, en uno de los movimientos para evitar uno de los ataques de Himawari, Akari perdió el equilibrio, cosa que aprovechó Himawari lanzándole una patada a la cara que la mandó volando varios metros. Sakurako gritó de miedo al verlo.

-¡Akkarin!

Himawari se acercó a ella lentamente hasta quedar solo a unos metros de ella.

-Bien, llegó la hora de que desaparezcas… Akkarin.

Akari se levantó, mostrando enfado en su rostro, pero pronto este cambió por una sonrisa, extrañando a Himawari.

-Eres realmente fuerte. – Akari se agarró los moños y se los arrancó, dejándolos caer al suelo. – Realmente tienes mucho talento para haberme obligado a tener que quitarme los moños.

Akari cerró los ojos y se concentró. Inmediatamente el suelo empezó a temblar, primero débilmente, pero cada vez con más intensidad, empezando a asustar a Himawari.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Unas chispas empezaron a aparecer alrededor de Akari, cada vez más grandes. Finalmente, Akari abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que gritó con todas sus fuerzas y produjo un gran estallido de luz, obligando a Himawari a taparse los ojos con las manos. Cuando los apartó un poco para poder ver, la chica se quedó petrificada.

El pelo de Akari se había vuelto amarillo y se había puesto de punta, y alrededor suyo se veía un aura de energía también amarilla, como si fuera fuego, desprendiendo una energía de una potencia que Himawari nunca hubiera podido imaginar.

-No… No puede ser… Ese pelo… ¿¡Eres… ¡La legendaria chica A!

Akari sonrió.

-¡Ataque de presencia!

Akari emitió una luz tan potente que incluso empujó a Himawari, haciendo chocar su cabeza con la jaula, dejándola inconsciente. Akari sonrió con satisfacción y volvió a su estado normal. Los ojos de Sakurako brillaban de felicidad.

-Akkarin…

Akari se dirigió a la jaula.

-Apártate, Sakurako-chan.

Sakurako hizo caso, y Akari agarró dos de los barrotes con fuerza y tiró de ellos con fuerza hasta romperlos.

-¡Akkarin, eres increíble!

Akari la miró con una sonrisa y extendió los brazos hacia ella. Sakurako estalló en felicidad y se lanzó hacia sus brazos.

-¡Akkariiiiiiiiiin!

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a abrazarla, esta le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Despiértate, idiota! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Sakurako abrió los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-¿¡Sabes la hora que es!?

Himawari le aventó en la cara el despertador. Al ver la hora, Sakurako se levantó de inmediato.

-¿¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!? ¿¡Por qué no me has despertado, idiota!?

-¡Tú eres la idiota! ¡Te has olvidado de poner el despertador!

-¡Maldito monstruo pechugón! ¡Es culpa tuya, tus pechos me distrajeron!

-¡Cállate y vístete!


End file.
